


Tickle Monster's love Sammy's!

by Lathruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tickle monster has been a large part of Sam's childhood, thanks to Dean. And now he's gone and followed him up into his twenty's. Dean is such a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Monster's love Sammy's!

“Dean, I’m bored.” Sam pouted.

Dean put down his magazine and glared at his kid brother. “Well then go and play outside.”

“But it’s raining.”

“Well put on a coat.”

“Dean, play with me!” Sam toddled over to Dean and put his arms in the air to be picked up. “Deeeean!”

“Saaaaam!” Dean mimicked, but bent down to pick up his baby brother. “You’re persistent, aren’t you?”

“Mmm hmm.” Sam grinned happily.

Dean smiled at his brother’s happiness. “So what do you wanna do, eh baby bro?”

“Ummm…” Sam thought about it for a second. “Hide ‘n seek!”

“Hide and seek, eh?” Dean grinned and put Sam down. “I’ll count then, shall I?”

“Yeah De! You count.” Sam looked around quickly before running for a hiding spot.

Dean closed his eyes and started counting. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!”

Dean almost laughed at the Sam shape under the bed sheets. Time to play his part. “I wonder where Sammy is?”

A giggle.

Dean walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside. “Hmm, no Sammy here.”

Sam giggled again.

“Oh, what if I can’t find him?” Dean could tell Sam was covering his mouth to stop the giggles pouring from his mouth. Dean sighed dramatically and sat down on the bed, inches away from the giggling child. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever see my brother again! I suppose I’ll just have to eat his dinner tonight, and we have his favourite… Spaghetti shapes.”

“De!” Sam threw the covers back and jumped at his brother. “I’m here!”

“Sammy! There you are!” Dean pretended to sound relieved.

“No eat my spaggy shapes.” Sam pouted. “You chubby enough.”

“Excuse me?!” Dean gasped loudly, grabbing a giggling Sammy under the arms and pulling him into his arms. “You can take that back right now!”

“Or what?” Sam laughed.

“Or the tickle monster is going to get you!” Dean grinned and brought a hand down upon Sam’s unsuspecting tummy.

“DE! NO!” Sam shrieked, smacking at his brothers wrist and kicking his legs out. “Not da tickle monstwer!”

“Yes the tickle monster!” Dean put Sam down on the bed and hovered on top of him to get a better angle. “This is what happens when little brothers make fun of their big brothers!”

“De, no! I sowwy!” Sam tried to grab at the offending hands. “Dehehehehehehehean! Dun tickwle me!”

“Nuh uh, Sammy. The tickle monster knows where every little boy is ticklish! Especially you, Sammy. The tickle monster knows about the little spot on your toes.” Sam screamed with laughter, kicking as Dean grabbed both his ankles in one hand. “This little piggy went to market…”

“No Dean, pleahehehehese! Not fair, you is bigger than mehehehehe!” Sammy covered his face which was slowly turning a deep shade of red.

“Okay, okay.” Dean grinned. He let Sam’s feet drop on to the mattress and allowed his brother to catch his breath before lifting him up into a hug.

“Dat was mean.” Sam pouted, his cheeks flushed.

“I know.” Dean grinned. “Love you, Sammy.”

“Love you too, De.” Sam grinned slyly. “But you is still chubby.”

“Oh that’s it.” Dean dug his fingers into Sam’s ribs. “The tickle monster’s back, and he wants revenge."

Sam spasmed his legs out, kicking roughly at Dean’s legs and laughing hysterically. 

“I sohohohohorry!” Sammy begged, almost  _dying_  from the horrible tickling his mean brother was giving him! “Dehehehehehehean no! Cahahahahan’t breathe!”

“If you couldn’t breathe little brother, I would know.” Dean snatched Sam’s feet up into his hands and planted a gently kiss on his left sole, making Sam giggle. “Now, the tickle monster wants to play with little Sammy some more.”

“No Dehehehehehehean! No more tickling PWEASE!” Sammy begged. Dean wasn’t even touching him, but Sammy was still giggling and trying to kick his legs out of his brother’s grasp.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” Dean shook his head and tutted. “The tickle monster is the only one that decided when he stops tickling. And he doesn’t like it when little boys try and tell him otherwise!”

Dean grasped both Sam’s ankles in one hand and used the other to wiggle his fingers across Sam’s tiny toes.

“Nooohehehehehe!” Sammy giggled, curling his toes and smacking at Dean’s hands. “Not my feehehehehehehehehet!”

“Why not?” Dean grinned. “You’re laughing, aren’t you? Don’t you like being tickled?” 

“Stahahahahahap it, De!” Sam laughed, turning red from the tickling. Dean sighed and dropped Sam’s ankles on to the bed. Sam grabbed at Dean’s wrists and pulled him down next to him on the mattress. They lay in silence for a moment, before Sam unexpectedly grabbed Dean’s hand and put it on his belly.

“Sam?” Dean quirked an eyebrow. “You okay, baby bro?”

“Dean, tickle me more!” Sam whined. Dean’s mouth hung open.

“You said you didn’t like it!”

“Didn’t!” Sam protested. “And besides, De, you is the best tickler!” 

“Oh I am, am I?” Dean grinned, planting a kiss on Sam’s forehead. “Maybe tomorrow, Sammy. It’s your bedtime soon, and you need a bath.”

“Oh.” Sam pouted. “Okay.”

“Good boy. Race you to the bathroom!” Dean smiled.

Sam squeaked and ran into the bathroom. Dean took a moment to note two things.

One, Sammy could deny it as much as he wanted when he was older, but he loved being tickled.

Two, He was the best damn tickler in the world, because  _his_  Sammy thought so and that’s all that mattered.

Dean went to sleep that night with Sam curled up on his chest, a small and content smile on his face.

 

* * *

**Some years later**

The motel room they were staying in for the night was cleaner than they usually got. But sadly, it was also smaller. There wasn’t much room to move around, and Sam and Dean kept having to literally climb over each other to get around. Dean had fallen twice, while Sam had tripped over his brother’s legs a total off seven times. Dean had laughed each and every time, the bastard. 

“Yeah, keep laughing. You could lose some weight.” Sam grumbled. Dean sobered. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard.” Sam laughed. “Are you sure you should be eating that burger? Wouldn’t you prefer some salad?”

“Oh that’s it.” Dean jumped up and started after Sam. “You’re in for it now!”

“Hey!” Sam cried out as he was tackled to the ground. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, Sammy.” Dean smiled evilly. “But the tickle monster is back, and he knows a little something about little ticklish Sammy.”

“Tickle monster? You mean that dumb thing you did with me as a kid? Really Dean?” But Sam was getting nervous. He knew it was childish, but what secret did the ‘tickle monster’ know?

“Yep. And in case you were wondering, he happens to know from a previous visit that you…” Dean hovered his hands over Sam’s ribs. “Enjoy this.”

“What?” Sam’s eyes widened. “No, DeAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHENENEHEHEHEHE! NOOOO! I DON’T LIKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAP!”

“Are you sure?” Dean tapped his fingers on Sam’s stomach with a thoughtful expression. Sam’s thunderous laughter came down to a slight giggle. “Because he remembers a conversation the two of you had when you were a kid. I believe you said that I was the  _best tickler_ , and you said you wanted more! So this is what that is, Sammy. Until of course, you take back what you said and say that I am  _not_  fat.”

“Whahahahahahahahat?” Sam giggled. “Dehehehehehehean I nehehehehehever said thahahahahat!”

“Oh, you did.” Dean assured him with a grin. “Now take your time in praising me, Sammy. I’m sure the tickle monster has missed you.”

Dean pinched and prodded at Sam’s torso, making the younger Winchester scream and twist around, his face red. 

“OKAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY! YOU’RE NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT FAHAHAHAHAT!” 

“Damn right.” Dean pulled back and let Sam breath, but he didn’t move. “And for my next trick, I’m gonna make you admit that you like getting tickled.”

“What? Dean, I hate it.” Sam panted. Dean laughed, making Sam nervous again.

“Haha, wrong again.” Dean shifted down Sam so he was perched on his shins. “Now, I- I mean the  _tickle monster_  distinctly remembers how ticklish Sammy’s toes are…”

“Dean, Dean NO!” Sam tossed his head back. “PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

Dean ran his fingers across the soft skin beneath Sam’s toes. “C’mon Sammy. Just tell me you like it, go on!”

But Sam wasn’t able to say much at all. He gasped for breath as Dean scratches his fingers across Sam’s toes. “OKAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!”

“What was that, Sammy?” Dean smirked, running his fingers up and down Sam’s soles. “Didn’t quite hear you.”

“I- like - being - tickled!” Sam was giggling again, kicking weakly in Dean’s firm grasp. “And you are the best tickler, De!”

“And don’t you forget it.” Dean finally stopped, dropping Sam’s ankles down and flopping back next to his brother. He flung an arm around Sam’s shoulders and let his baby bro curl up into his side. 

“I hate you.” Sam grumbled.

“Nah, you don’t. Wanna know how I know?” Dean chuckled. “I didn’t ask you to say I was the best.”

Sam suddenly went very, very red. “I-I uh-“

Dean hushed his brother and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay Sammy, I know.”

“Since when were you into chick flick moments?” Sam mumbled, yawning. 

“Since I became De again.” Dean said softly. “Go to sleep, Sammy.”

“Okay.” Sam shut his eyes. “I love you, De.”

“I know, Kiddo. I love you too.”

That was the first time they’d said that to each other in years. But it would most certainly  _not_  be the last.

**The End**


End file.
